starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Darth/Legendy
Darth byl titul daný určitým Sithským pánům, který buď předcházel jimi zvolené Sithské jméno, nebo (v některých případech) jejich rodné jméno. Mnoho Sithských pánů se rozhodlo přidat si titul "Darth", aby jejich jméno, bylo považováno za synonymní s temnou stranou Síly. To také znamenalo vzdát se svého starého života. Příklady tohoto jsou Anakin Skywalker, ze ktrého se stal Darth Vader, nebo Jacen Solo, ze ktrého se stal Darth Caedus. Ale původ toho slova je neznámý. Mnozí si myslí, že "Darth" je pouze kontrakce názvu "Dark Lord of the Sith", ale jsou teorie, které naznačují hlubší výklad. Možný rakatanský původ Někteří historici se domnívají, že slovo "Darth" vzniklo bastardizací rakatského slova Daritha, které znamená "císař". Jiní vidí další spojitost s Rakatou: slovo pro "triumf" a "dobytí" je v rakatštině darr, a slovo pro "smrt" je tah, což vede k teorii, že "Darth" je ve skutečnosti odvozeninou z'' darr tah'', tedy znamená "triumf nad smrtí" nebo "nesmrtelný". Vzhledem k sithské posedlosti ohledně objevení způsobu, jak získat nesmrtelnost, nelze tuto teorii jen tak zcela pominout. Další ale poukazují na to, že skutečný význam darr tah je "dobytí skrze smrt", tedy poražení svých nepřátel. Vážnou trhlinou v teoriích rakatanského původu slova Darth je to, že pokud by byly správné, nemohou pocházet z doby Revanova nebo Malakova znovuobjevení Rakaty a Star Forge. Pět let před nimi totiž Jediové již titul "Darth" znali a používali ve spojení se Sithy. Proto Padawan Zayne Carrick mohl nazvat Jarael "Darth Sunshine". Dále Haazen tvrdil, že pokud by měl přijmout jméno jako staří Sithové, bylo by to "Darth Hayze", což potvrzuje, že titul se používal již před Revanovým a Malakovým objevením. Stále tu však je možnost, že některá z rakatanských teorií je pravdivá, jelikož prastarý sithský domov na Korriban byl kdysi okupován Rakatou (kolem 28 000 PřBY), což je jedna z příležitostí, kdy mohla slova Daritha nebo darr tah ''proniknout do prastarého sithského jazyka. Darth Andeddu žil v dobách starého Sithského impéria, a jeho holocron proto tedy mohl získat padlý Jedi Freedon Nadd. Byl známý svými experimenty s věčným životem, což je možné spojení s rakatanským slovem. Ale i když se rakatanský původ slova "Darth" ukazuje jako možný, mnoho dalších kultur tvrdí, že vznik tohoto slova pochází od nich, a není tedy dnes s jistotou možné říci, co vlastně termín "Darth" znamená. Historičtí Darthti '''Starověcí Sithové' * Darth Andeddu * Darth Vitus Staré Sithské války * Darth Revan * Darth Malak * Darth Voren * Darth Bandon * Darth Glovoc * Darth Traya * Darth Nihilus * Darth Sion * Darth Desolous * Darth Phobos Velké války * Darth Angral * Darth Malgus * Darth Chratis * Darth Marr * Darth Vowrawn * Darth Howl Nové Sithské války * Darth Ruin * Darth Rivan * Darth Malus 'Řád Sithských pánů ' * Darth Bane * Darth Zannah * Darth Cognus * Darth Millennial * Darth Vectivus * Darth Ramage * Darth Plagueis * Darth Sidious * Darth Maul * Darth Tyranus * Darth Vader * Darth Caedus * Darth Krayt * Darth Azard * Darth Bokar * Darth Havok * Darth Kruhl * Darth Maladi * Darth Maleval * Darth Nihl * Darth Rauder * Darth Reave * Darth Ruyn * Darth Stryfe * Darth Talon * Darth Vurik * Darth Wyyrlok I * Darth Wyyrlok II * Darth Wyyrlok III * Darth Wyyrlok IV * Darth Yuln Kategorie:Sithské tituly a hodnosti Kategorie:Tituly a funkce